


A NorIce Christmas

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Incest, Lemon, M/M, NorIce, Oneshot, Smut, nordic5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nordics always spent Christmas together and they always drank a lot of alcohol, but when Norway gets drunk and starts expressing his feelings towards his brother one thing leads to another. NorIce one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A NorIce Christmas

The Nordics were spending the holidays together at Denmark's and Finland had just gotten back from delivering presents. The Nordics already opened their gifts and thanked each other. But a Nordic Christmas wasn't complete without alcohol. Denmark, Sweden, and Finland were all talking which left the to brothers of the group alone. Iceland was already drunk and Norway was loosened up from his usual unemotional personality. What started off as harmless teasing turned into flirting.  
Norway "just call me big brother Ice"  
Iceland "why should I "  
Norway I am older and your brother also" Norway leaned in right next to Iceland ear and said " its a big turn on"  
He bit Iceland lobe before pulling away to see Iceland's reaction.   
y you.. li-li -like me, a..and you and .. m m me?" Iceland said blushing.  
Norway "shhhh little brother, why don't we go to my room so we can discuss this in private"  
Iceland stood there dumbfounded, which meant Norway could drag him straight to his room. When they got to Norway's room and we're finally away from the others, Norway took no time in throwing Iceland onto his bed and pouncing on the young nation. Norway started planting kisses all over Iceland just thinking of what he was going to do to the nation.  
Norway "I got an extra present for you"  
Iceland "Norway is it okay for us to be doing this we are brothers"  
Norway "trust me Iceland, you won't be thinking about that after I'm done with you"  
Norway started to strip them and once they were naked, he went right back to kissing Iceland only pulling away for oxygen and to look at the body shaking under him, adorable Norway thought. Norway couldn't take it anymore his erection was driving him crazy and all the grinding he was doing to try and get Iceland to moan wasn't helping. Norway took three fingers and got Iceland to suck on them. Once they were slick Norway pressed on against Iceland's entrance and gently started to wiggle it in. Once Iceland got used to one finger Norway added another and watched as Iceland squirmed under him. After Norway added the last finger and deemed Iceland stretched he lined up his length and Iceland's hole and slowly moved in. He stopped and looked down at Iceland.  
"Beg for your Big Brother to fuck you"  
"Big brother please fuck me, I need you"  
"What do you need from your big brother "  
"I n-need your dick inside me"  
Norway decided that it was enough teasing and started to thrust into Iceland, but with every moan the young nation made Norway went harder until he was pounding into Iceland which lead to them cumming in unison. Norway collapsed onto his brother, both happy and tired they cuddled together.  
Norway "Merry Christmas Ice" 

Ty for reading check out my other fanfics and tell me what you thought.


End file.
